Ángel guardián
by ZyanWood
Summary: El mejor amigo de Katie siempre ha sido Oliver, pero ¿qué pasa cuando esto se puede convertir en más que una amistad? Pasan por altibajos juntos, pero también por separado.


**"Emocionada, sí, pero también cansada."**

-¡KATES!- Gritó él, el muchacho que había sido mi amigo desde que salí del hospital, el adolescente más loco que podría conocer, el mayor maniático. Oliver Wood.

-Cinco minutos más, no molestes- Quería seguir durmiendo, al fin, podía tomar el desayuno en el camino.

-Katherine Sandra Bell, hoy es un día importante, es tu primer día en Hogwarts, ¿no podrías al menos fingir que estás emocionada?

-Lo estoy, Oliver, pero igualmente estoy cansada.

-Descansarás cuando estemos en Hogwarts, ahora arriba. – Y esas fueron sus últimas palabras, lo último que supe fue que me había quitado las cobijas y me había cargado hasta la cocina. Maldito guardián.

* * *

Debo aceptarlo, estaba nerviosa, siempre me dijeron que pertenecía a Gryffindor, pero, ¿y si no me seleccionaban ahí? No quería siquiera imaginarlo, podía aguantar estar en Hufflepuff, me agradaban, pero estar en Ravenclaw o en Slytherin sería una tortura total para mí, preferiría regresar a la escuela muggle.

"Por Merlín, soy patética" Pensaba para mí misma, ahí en el gran comedor, frente a la mesa de los profesores, rodeada de los nuevos alumnos, una niña de doce años teniendo miedo, supongo que por ser más grande que el resto debería expresar más seguridad, pero en lugar de eso estaba muriéndome de nervios, esperando el anuncio de la profesora McGonagall para pasar al sombrero seleccionador.

Estaba tan concentrada con la plática que mantenía con mi mente, que no percibí el tiempo y cuando menos lo esperaba, la profesora gritó -¡Bell, Katherine!-. "Ya empezamos mal" pensé, "¿Por qué no podía solamente decir Bell? ¿Era realmente necesario decir Katherine?" pero eso no importaba, lo importante era ir hacia el sombrero y esperar su decisión.

Me hice un espacio entre la multitud y subí hacia donde se encontraba la profesora McGonagall sosteniendo al sombrero, me senté en el banco que estaba frente a ellos, con mis pies colgando y solo esperé.

-Eres noble, podrías ser una tejona…- Excelente, la primera Hufflepuff de la familia. Gran decepción, mis hermanos me colgarán del cabello cuando se enteren. –Pero sin duda tienes sangre de leona. ¡GRYFFINDOR!- Definitivamente no me la esperaba, me puse muy feliz, me levanté y casi corrí a la mesa de mi nueva casa, donde Oliver me había guardado un lugar a su lado. Recién llegué y me abrazó con fuerza, entre todo el ruido percibí que hablaba de Quidditch. Já, qué raro.

La ceremonia de selección se pasó algo lenta, pero cuando por fin terminó se levantó un hombre blanco, con una enorme barba blanca y lentes de media luna, comenzó a hablar.

-¡Bienvenidos, alumnos! Sean muy bien recibidos en este nuevo año, espero que su estancia aquí sea de lo mejor. Antes de comenzar el banquete me gustaría decir algunas reglas para los alumnos de nuevo ingreso, y , claro, también para los alumnos de años siguientes, en caso de que no las hayan aprendido- En ese momento giró su cabeza hacia nuestra mesa y dirigió sus ojos hacia un par de pelirrojos sonrientes que se encontraban cerca de mí –Como su nombre lo indica, El bosque prohibido no está permitido para los alumnos, al igual que el pasillo de lado derecho del tercer piso, a menos que quieran sufrir una mala consecuencia.- Dicho esto me estremecí, la magia puede ser muy peligrosa, no sabía qué cosas me podría encontrar en este castillo, mejor me andaba con cuidado. –Ahora, alumnos, profesores, disfruten del exquisito banquete- Después, como con un parpadeo, la comida apareció enfrente de nosotros. Yo quedé atónita, no sabía siquiera qué comer, había demasiadas cosas, así que decidí tomar un poco de todo lo que pudiera.

Mientras comía, Oliver parecía no poder esperar a que la temporada de quidditch empezara, me presentó al equipo entero, con los cuales era muy agradable platicar, me sentí en confianza de inmediato.

Exhausta por la comida, mis ojos me pesaban, lo único que quería era ir a dormir, en una cama caliente, y al parecer no era la única, todos a mi alrededor parecían querer esto.

Minutos después el prefecto llamó a los de primer año para enseñarnos el camino hacia la sala común, me levanté y Oliver me dijo –Por la cara que traes, parece que te veré hasta mañana, descansa Katie- Sólo pude despedirme de él con la mano, ya que la ola de alumnos me arrastró hacia afuera, guiándonos hacia una gran escalinata de piedra. Volteé hacia arriba y noté que las escaleras se movían. Excelente, lo que toda persona distraída necesita, escaleras que piensen solas.

El prefecto nos llevó hasta lo más alto del castillo, por lo que conté fueron siete pisos, al llegar nos paramos frente a la pintura de una dama con un vestido antiguo, el prefecto dijo unas palabras raras y la mujer nos dejó pasar, dejando abierto un pasadizo. Nuestra sala común.

Era simplemente hermosa, acogedora. Estaba tan feliz de ser parte de la casa Gryffindor aun sin conocer las otras salas comunes, podía apostar que ninguna era como esta.

* * *

Varias semanas habían pasado ya, la clase que más me gustaba era defensa contra las artes oscuras, aunque también tenía un extraño gusto por pociones, todo en esa clase estaba bien excepto por el profesor Snape y su increíble gusto por quitar puntos a Gryffindor. Hasta ahora todo iba bien, yo era una chica acostumbrada a la escuela, no como todos los nacidos de magos. Y sí, yo soy una bruja con una familia de magos, pero vivía en el mundo muggle, para tener un equilibrio, como lo llamaba mi papá.

Mi familia consiste de cinco personas: Mi papá, una persona de no muy alta estatura, moreno y con un bigote demasiado gracioso, se llama Alfred; mi mamá, una persona rellenita y rubia con unos ojos verdes deslumbrantes, de nombre Mary: mi hermano el más grande es la copia exacta de mi mamá, solo que con el cabello corto y un cuerpo demasiado atlético, su nombre es Edward; mi otro hermano mayor pero más chico que Edward es Julius, quien está cursando su último año en Hogwarts, es grande y musculoso, cualquiera creería que va a golpearte, pero el muchacho es todo un pastel, no mataría a una mosca, y luego estoy yo, la más chica de la casa, y por tanto, la más molestada, no sé si me molestan más por mi baja estatura de 1.53, por mis cachetes (que en mi opinión no son tan grandes como mis hermanos dicen) o por mi exageradamente melena china y café, en fin, somos muy unidos. La gente suele pensar que al ser una familia adinerada somos arrogantes, como los Malfoy cuyo padre, Lucius, trabaja en el ministerio con papá, pero en realidad la gente que nos conoce, nos describe como una familia aunque con varios lujos, humilde.

Mi papá siempre pensó que vivir en el mundo muggle era lo mejor, nunca nos avergonzamos de nuestra sangra mágica, pero tampoco nos parecen diferentes los muggles, es por eso que soy más grande que mis compañeros de grado, mis papás pensaron que era lo mejor cursar hasta el sexto grado de la escuela muggle antes de ir a hogwarts, lo cual me pareció justo, es por eso que ahora soy conocida como "La chica de doce años de primer año".

Jamás he sido una chica de muchas amigas, siempre me caractericé por tener más amigos que amigas, pero conseguí hacer tres, Claudia, Alicia y Angelina, las últimas dos eran de segundo grado, amigas de Oliver Wood, ya que todos (incluyéndome) compartíamos ese amor por el sagrado deporte mágico llamado Quidditch. Amigos tengo demasiados, mi mejor amigo, como siempre, es Oliver Wood. Luego están los gemelos, Fred y George Weasley, que cursan el mismo año que Alicia y Angelina, son las personas más desenfrenadas que he conocido, me alegra haberlo hecho, también está el mejor amigo de los gemelos, Lee Jordan, con su piel chocolatada y perfecta sonrisa blanca, acaba de conseguir un puesto como narrador de los juegos de Quidditch. En fin, para mi mejor amigo, todo giraba alrededor de eso, Quidditch. Está tan ansioso por ganar la copa para Gryffindor, él es el guardián, su capitán es el hermano de los gemelos, Charlie.

No puedo esperar a que sea segundo grado, puedo apostar mi cama a que Oliver será capitán, y me probaré para el equipo, mientras tanto, tendré que conformarme con las clases de vuelo.

* * *

**Hey, hola! Me presento ya que este es el primer fic que escribo en mi vida :)**

**Soy Zyanya, pero díganme Zyan n.n**

**Bueno, no sé si sea buena en esto pero para eso me encantaría recibir comentarios, vayan, ya! Comentarios por favor, me haría muy feliz saber que alguien lee esta historia.**

**Bueno, creo que es todo :) Gracias por leer y háganme feliz :) subiré capítulo lo más pronto posible n.n**


End file.
